This proposal seeks continued and increased support for graduate training in genetics and genomics in the Duke University Program in Genetics and Genomics, a unique training program that is degree granting and currently encompasses 71 faculty and 64 students in the Departments of Biochemistry, Cell Biology, Immunology, Medicine, Microbiology and Molecular Genetics (MGM), Pathology, Pediatrics, Pharmacology and Cancer Biology, and Radiation Oncology in the Medical Center and from the Departments of Biology and Chemistry in the School of Arts and Sciences. Research interests span traditional and molecular genetics, model systems (bacteria, yeast, and flies), plant biology, human genetics, developmental biology, population genetics, and genome sciences. Students apply directly to the program for graduate training at Duke, most from undergraduate programs in the biological or physical sciences. Admission is based on GRE scores, GPA, letters of recommendation, research interests and experience, and an interview at Duke. During the first program year, students attend courses, rotate in labs, and meet with the first year advisory committee. At the conclusion of the first year, students choose a lab and thesis advisor, and ultimately receive their degree via the program or host department. Duke has recently established the Institute for Genome Sciences and Policy (IGSP), and we have forged a close link between the genetics program and both the IGSP and its director, Hunt Willard, We are expanding the genetics program to include genome sciences in a joint program to be called the Duke University Program in Genetics and Genomics (UPGG). Thus, we have expanded our seminar series to the full academic year with the IGSP providing one-half of the support. We have launched a distinguished lecturer series to complement the genetics and genomics seminar series. We have also instituted a program retreat organized and conducted by students, which was held at the beach in 2002 and the mountains in 2003 The program is administered by the Director (Joe Heitman), the Co-director (Doug Marchuk), the Director of Graduate Studies (Marcy Speer), and the IGSP Director (Hunt Willard) together with the executive committee. Currently, the NIH provides support for four new students per year, and Duke University via the Deans supports eight new students per year. Here we seek to expand the NIH supported portion of the training program to a total of eight new students per year.